Relentless
by Echo1317
Summary: And... sequel! 2nd in Jason Aldean series. Iggy and Annabelle have been thrown together once again. What will go wrong? Everything. Immediatly. Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Yeah! A sequel! This and the second chapter are mostly fillers, and this whole story is a little stupid and over the toply cheezy, but it's ok. I'm only planning on posting 1 or 2 chapters of this tonight because I have some other fics I want to post as well.

* * *

Chapter 1

**ANNABELLE'S POV**

A week went by. Was it a week? I don't know. Time had slowed down since they left. Or had it sped up? I don't know. It didn't really matter to me anymore.

To recap in short, Ella's sister, Max, and her family of sorts, had started school with us. Almost immediately, I befriended Iggy. We started to, uh, "fake date" to piss off my sworn enemy Brandon. And I made the mistake of actually falling in love with Iggy. He loved me, too- but the he left. I was mad at first (for like 5 seconds), and then insanely sad. Now I was-- empty.

My eyes were still red from crying the Monday I went back to school. Brandon had probably noticed my appearance (which was disheveled and ugly) and just brushed it off.

"Aw, Annie, did your little boyfriend break up with you?" Brandon had said, intentionally irking me. I will never forget the stunned expression on his face when I merely shrugged my shoulders and walked away. He was so used to me yelling or telling him to f- off whenever he spoke to me. But I couldn't quite make myself do anything lately but remember to breathe in and out.

I knew I shouldn't feel like this, after only a week- how could he have that strong of a hold on me? I almost felt stupid. But then I pictured his face. And I heard his voice. And every cell in my body ached to hear him say "I love you" to me one more time. My Iggy, my angel, was gone, and even though they said they'd come back, I figured I'd never see him again.

Until today.


	2. Chapter 2

This is mostly a filler chapter again. Sorry I hadn't updated in so long, I was at home, not at my grandma's house. I'm planning on finishing this story tomorrow. Read on!

* * *

Chapter 2

It was the same as every other day had been. Nothing had changed so far. I was late for school on this particular day, so it was just me as I walked past the fence, head down, hair in my face.

"Annabelle!" A familiar voice called. My head snapped up and I whipped around. My heart shattered at the sound.

"Annabelle! Look out!" Iggy shouted to me again. My brow furrowed. I had to be dreaming. There was Iggy, running towards me. Max and Fang were close behind him. All three wore panicked expressions.

In the short time it had taken me to process what was going on, a black bag had been thrown over my head. I was being carried away by someone. I could still hear Iggy calling my name when I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

These were the times I really wished I could see.

I woke up in a cold, dank, moldy smelling room. I was probably underground. There was another person in the room, although at the moment, I couldn't tell if they were friend or foe. I thought in my head about how I'd ended up here. The Flyboys had been all over the school parking lot, and I had heard one throw a struggling Annabelle into a van. I had stupidly gone after her by myself. I heard the other person stir, and I sat up quickly.

"Iggy?" A voice said. I knew that voice. I loved that voice.

"Annabelle?" I whispered. I felt a pair of arms thrown around my neck. Annabelle buried her face against me. I wrapped my arms around her. God, I missed her. I loved her so much...

We could've sat there for hours. I didn't know. I didn't care. Everything I needed was right there with me. None of the rest of it mattered.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered in her ear, "I never meant for you to be in danger like this."

"It's ok," Annabelle, said quietly, "As long as I'm with you, it's ok."

I heard a door opening, and held Annabelle tighter. I heard a chuckle.

"Oh, what a _touching_ scene, " A male voice sneered, "The two lovebirds together in their final moments."

A long stream of profanities came from Annabelle's mouth.

"You'll pay for that, girlie," The thing growled. It didn't sound human. The door slammed and we were alone again.

This totally sucked.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**FANG'S POV**

"How the hell could we have let this happen?" Max shouted, kicking a rock angrily into a tree. She crossed her arms and started pacing. I was seated on the ground a few feet away. This week had taken it's toll on us, and I expected that it was only going to get worse.

When we'd left Arizona, we'd almost immediately been attacked by Flyboys. They'd outnumbered us so badly that they'd been able to capture Angel, Nudge, and the Gasman. Now they had Iggy and Annabelle, too. It was just Max and I. Had it been under any other circumstances, say if the others were safe, I would've considered myself a very lucky man.

But they weren't safe. And neither were we, for that matter.

"We'll get them back," I told Max calmly, my eyes avoiding hers. _If they're not already dead yet._ I added in my head. I stood and walked to Max, grabbing her arm. She stopped pacing and looked up at me. Tears sparkled in her eyes, and she narrowed her eyes.

"How?" She whispered. I drew her into my arms, stroking her hair softly.

"Just like we always have," I said quietly, "By sticking together and being a family." Now was not the right time to bring up just how much I loved her, and not in the sisterly way. It would probably just upset her more, and I didn't wanna do that. She most likely didn't feel the same way I did anyways...

"Ok," Max said, pulling away and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, "Let's go."

I followed her out of the forest and into a small clearing. We took off into the sky without a second thought, even though we had no idea where we were going. I just hoped we found out before it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**ANNABELLE'S POV**

"They're going to kill us, aren't they?" I asked coarsely, already knowing the answer. Iggy stiffened in my arms, and it was clear that his thoughts were the same as mine.

"I'm sorry, Annabelle," Iggy whispered again. He'd been saying that over and over again for the entire time we'd been here. I was about to shove his fist down his throat. I didn't care id I was about to die, as long as I could have him- but he didn't seem to get that.

We both snapped our heads in the direction of the door. Locks were clicking, and we both knew that this was probably it. The end. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Maybe they'll let you go. Maybe it's only me they want, and you can pretend you don't know anything- " Iggy began, but I cut him off.

"I would rather die with you right now than 90 years from now without you," I said quickly, knowing we didn't have that long, "I know I'm only 14 and it seems impossible to love someone I barely met two weeks ago so much that I'm willing to die for them, but that's how it is. I love you. '_Plus que ma propre vie.' _" I leaned in and kissed him with as much passion and emotion as I could in that one second.

And then, the door swung open.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**FANG'S POV**

We'd been flying west for 2 hours, heading towards the old School. On the off chance that they hadn't vacated the premises, we were starting there. I glanced over at Max. Her jaw was set with determination, and she looked... powerful. And beautiful.

Forget I said that.

My mind kept wandering back to the kiss we'd shared in the forest. She hadn't pulled away, so what did that mean? Of course, she hadn't said anything to me about it either, so how was I supposed to take that? Love was way too complicated for my taste. So why couldn't I stop loving Max?

I don't know. She was the most beautiful girl in the world. She could make me laugh. She was strong. She was everything I couldn't be, and more, too.

Crap. How did I keep doing this?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**ANNABELLE'S POV**

The door swung open, and I was momentarily blinded by the bright light. Once my eyes adjusted, my mouth hung open in shock at what I saw.

"Angel?" I said in disbelief. The little blond girl was there in the doorway, smiling- well, angelically. There were guards on either side of her and, from the explanations Iggy had given me, it looked like she had betrayed us.

"I came to rescue you guys!" Angel said happily. She stepped to the side. "Come on, let's go!"

Iggy took my hand and helped me up, and we followed Angel through the hallways. We were in a brightly lit building, with white walls and pale tile floors. It smelled like a hospital- sickly clean with the underlying scent of blood. It made me sick.

After quite a few twists and turns, we made it to the large door with a red EXIT sign above it. Angel turned to the guards that had been following us.

"Thank you very much," She said sweetly, "You can die now."

And the guards dropped dead.

My mouth hung open. Iggy had told me that Angel could control minds, but I had no idea it was this extreme. I made a mental note not to piss her off.

"She wouldn't do that to us," Iggy whispered in my ear, squeezing my hand. Great, he could read my thoughts now. I reached out and touched the door handle, yanking with all my might. Angel clung to the hem of my shirt. The door opened wide and the sun shone down on us brightly. We'd made it outside. Now all we had to do was make it home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We raced out into the open, where Gazzy and Nudge were waiting for us.

"We've gotta move fast," Iggy said, "Before they realize what we've done." A murmured yes was called out. No one sounded very sure. Finally, Angel spoke up.

"What about Max and Fang?" She said in her quiet voice. Everyone looked worried. Angel was clinging to my leg, and tears were forming in her eyes.

You know, even before I knew about the whole mind-thing, Angel had put me off a little. What can I say, the kid gave me the creeps. Only now, after facing near death, and not knowing whether her entire family was safe, or even alive, did I see Angel for what she really was. A scared little girl who needed comfort.

I put my arm around her and stroked her soft blond curls. She hid her face in my side as her shoulders shook and she started crying. Gazzy came closer and put his head on top of hers, trying to be brave even as tears streamed down his face. I let go of Iggy's hand and put my arm around Gazzy. Nudge joined us, also crying, and Iggy put his arm around my shoulder and buried his face in the top of my head.

This was weird, to say the least. I'd never been much of a people person, especially in emotional situations. And I hardly even knew these kids! But even so, when I comforted them, it felt... right.

So, I was swamped by a group of crying worried children. After a few minutes, when everyone had calmed down some, I started to formulate a plan.

"Ok, first thing's first," I said shakily, "Is everyone ok? Unharmed?" They all nodded. "Secondly, where are we?"

"Somewhere in Nevada," Angel whispered, wiping her eyes, "In the little tip, I think. I heard it in their heads."

"So, Nevada. Where do we go from here?" I asked, although I knew where we needed to go.

"Arizona!" Nudge said, "Back to Dr. Martinez's house!"

I nodded in agreement. We would go back to Arizona, home, and figure out where Max and Fang were. Hopefully, Ella and her mother would know.

"U and A," Iggy commanded. All 4 of them snapped out their wings. My eyes widened a little, but I kept calm. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy took off into the evening sky. Iggy held open his arms for me and smiled wryly.

"You scared?" He asked playfully. I walked over and he scooped me up bridal style as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Just don't drop me," I muttered.

"I won't drop you," Iggy laughed, "On accident!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**MAX'S POV**

There was a brief moment after the vibrating started that I panicked. Was I being tracked? Had I been shot? Then I realized what it really was.

My mother's cell phone.

I had "accidentally" taken it after Iggy and Annabelle had been kidnapped, just in case we needed it. Fang and I were in the parking lot of a McDonalds in Anaheim finishing our food when the phone started ringing. 'HOME' flashed across the screen and I quickly flipped the phone open and brought it to my ear.

"Hey, mom. I'm really sorry, I-"

"Excuse me, do I _sound_ like your mother?" A male voice said from the other end.

"Iggy?!" I practically yelled, standing straight up. Fang stopped mid-chew and stared up at me, his eyes wide. I also got a few stares from random passers by, but I ignored them and sat back down quickly.

"Yep. And you'll never guess how we got home..." I listened intently as Iggy relayed the entire story of how they'd escaped and eventually gotten back to my mom's house.

"So where are you in your great search for us? He asked after he was finished, "Somewhere close?"

"Ummm, yeah..." I started. If he knew where we were, he'd either laugh his head off or kill us. I hoped it wouldn't be the latter... "Anaheim. Across the street from Disneyland."

There was a brief moment of silence. Then... Iggy burst into laughter. I rolled my eyes.

"We'll be home soon, ok?" I said dryly. Iggy just kept laughing, so I turned off the speakerphone and hung up.

"You ready?" Fang asked, standing up. I nodded yes.

"Yeah, there's just one thing I wanna do..." I said, turning to him. Our faces were centimeters apart. I decided to take a quick chance I hoped I wouldn't regret. This could break our friendship if taken the wrong way...

And I kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**IGGY'S POV**

"This is perfect," Annabelle sighed happily, taking my hand. At present, we were laying on Dr. Martinez's couch in the living room, listening to the radio and enjoying each other's company.

It really was perfect. I was happy. For the first time in my entire mutant bird kid life, I was really, truly happy. I was with the girl I loved. Not to mention the fact that she loved me back!

Of course, there was some stuff that was still up in the air (no pun intended). We were still in danger from whoever restarted Itex. And there were more questions piling up by the minute. Who was doing this? Why did they still want us? Would they ever stop? Could we destroy them?

A new question suddenly popped into my head.

"What you said back in the room," I said quietly to Annabelle, "The thing in French. What did it mean?"

"Oh, that," Annabelle murmured, "_Plus ma pro pre vie._"I waited patiently for her to continue. When it appeared that she wasn't going to, I prompted her again.

"I wanna know. Please." I added quickly. She sighed.

"_Plus ma pro pre vie_," She repeated, "More than my own life."

The silence that followed seemed to last eons. It wasn't uncomfortable, or awkward, just the two of us soaking up the reality of the situation. This was it. This was real. This was love.

I couldn't run away from it, when the time came that I freaked out and wanted to bolt. I couldn't hide from it now, even if I wanted to. It was like her love was... what's the word? Damn.

"Oh, I love this song!" Annabelle exclaimed, breaking my already hazy train of thought. I chuckled.

"What is it?" I asked, and Annabelle gave me the word I had been searching for.

"Relentless."

* * *

I hope you liked this fic, I did! I actually just finished writing the last Igabelle fic (yeah, I came up with a name for them), and I was so sad. It will probably be up on the site in a couple of weeks. Bye!

-Echo1317


End file.
